Video is becoming more prevalent. Many automobiles and airplanes now have DVD players and TV tuners. In addition, casinos, hotels, and public areas have ever more surveillance cameras. Such video systems are also becoming more complex because more devices are connected together. Accordingly, the number of video transmission lines in such complex video systems has grown substantially.
Because of the increasing complexity of video systems, it is now more difficult for a technician to locate and troubleshoot problems occurring in video systems, especially those having extensive routing of video transmission lines. In addressing problems in video systems, a technician has to first determine the source of the problem. For example, the problem may lie in the video input circuitry, video output circuitry, or in the video transmission lines. In addition, the technician has to then determine the nature of the problem in order to find a solution to the problem. For example, the nature of the problem may be a short or an open on a particular video transmission line.
The time needed for a technician to locate and troubleshoot such problems in video systems is often long. Accordingly, the labor cost of locating and troubleshooting problems is also likely to be relatively high.